Nightmare
by Sabrinacharmer
Summary: Ok it's about nancy's nightmare that comes to life. Patheticly short but exciting chapters my best work
1. sweet dreams aren't made of these

Nightmare  
  
Prolouge: Sweet dreams aren't made of these  
  
  
Nancy lay slumbering in her pink fluffy bed dreaming sweet dreams. Or were they......  
  
  
  
Slash lay motionless on the ground. A tall black figure strode away, pistol in hand. Nancy ran up to the wounded boy. As she lifted his bruised head tears slipped down from Nancy's face and spattered on Slash's wound.  
  
She spoke soft words,"Slash....what....wha.....why...who....", bewildered and lost. Slash raised his hand and touched the tear-stricken Nancy's face. His breathing was heavy and blood was trickling out of his mouth, chest, and nose. His panting slowed as he said in a whisper,"Don't let this happen." Nancy Screamed.  
  
When Nancy woke she was shrieking as loud as her little voice could. She got up, in a disgruntled mood, that was the worst nightmare ever. The most critical concern was what he meant, what Slash meant. "Don't let this happen." she kept repeating trying to figure out this stumper. She walked down the stairs to breakfast.  
  
The smell of warm cinnamon oatmeal wafted through Nancy's nose." Ahhhh, linda's cookin'", she thought. She finally got down stairs and saw the whole crew at breakfast. Wendi was doodling on her math homework assignment that Jam had made up for her. Jam was sitting at the table watching Wendi causiously. Linda was at the stove making oatmeal. And Tommy was eating (what else is new?). Nancy grabbed a mug of hot coco and sat down at the table.  
  
Suddenly Slash put down the newspaper apparently he was reading. He looked at Nancy and remarked."That's a lovely hair do, just put in some tall, black, extensions and....". But Nancy ubruptly slammed down her mug and ran into the living room screaming.  
  
(ARE U CLUELESS? WELL IF U DON"T REMEMBER, SLASH'S ASSASSIN WAS TALL AND WAS WEARING BLACK.)   
  
They all looked at each other and went back to what they were doing. 


	2. Nancy's psychologist

Chapter 2 Nancy's Psychologist  
  
  
BEFORE WE GO ON , I KNOW THIS IS A PATHETICALLY SHORT CHAPTER SO....  
  
Nancy paced down snow board street trying to reveal the meaning of her dream. She stopped in front of a old shack looking shop. As she walked in she could smell incense and candles burning in the back of the room. A funny old hobbit sized man walked up to her and asked,"Is there something i can do for you?"   
  
Nancy told the man about her dream but she left out the one detail, the thing slash said. But the old man sensed her dishonesty and asked,"Is there something else you want to tell me?" with a unbalanced twinkle in his eye."I guess",Nancy noted,"The boy, he said Don't let this happen, right before he died."  
  
  
"Ahhh, important," the little man said, "It seems you've had a prediction of an up coming event, you need to prevent this from happening by not letting the live become the dead."  
Nancy deciphered," I need to not let the tall black man shoot Slash.......but how?" The man stood up and asked,"Did the dream reveal the day of the event?". "Yeah....... May 30, 2030! Wait that means i have one week to stop him, but how?" The man walked away from the room and said, the martial arts have much to teach the needy." he walked out the door.  
  
  
She wasn't needy. She was only, or was she? Nancy was so confused Didn't properly introduce the problem? She needed to tell him the boy was her crush. Or was that the thing she definitely needed to keep out? Nancy wasn't sure she knew exactly what the old man had meant. But then it hit her. she had one week to learn the martial arts before the tall black figure would shoot slash. 


	3. Death drawing nearer

Chapter 3: Death Drawing Nearer  
  
  
Nancy's vicious nightmares had become more constant since she join tigerclaw's Karate.  
And much to Nancy's dismay, Slash and the gang kept getting more and more suspicious. Every time someone would ask Slash to go and take the garbage out, Nancy would tell them to quit pickin' on Slash, reminding them that he's got 10 days (May 30) then they can ask him, and when slash insisted, Nancy would go with him.  
  
One day Linda called up a meeting. She sent Nancy to do some shopping. Once she was gone, The rest of the team sat down at the dinner table. Linda was the first one to speak up,"I think Nancy has something on her mind." Linda remarked. "Yeah....Duh!" Slash provoked. Wendi leaned over towards Jam and muttered, "He better watch his mouth." Linda heard the twosome snickering along with Wendi's comment, she added with a dangerous look in her gleaming eyes,"He better watch more than that." Linda pulled out a knife and a wooden chopstick and began slicing away at the stick.  
  
.........*Meanwhile*........  
  
"Black mittens, Black Pants (Leather), Black sleeveless shirt, Black socks, black boots....What does she want all this stuff for?" Nancy asked herself.  
  
  
Back at the House things weren't exactly peachy either."Maybe she saw your new haircut?" Linda suggested. "Or maybe she looked in the mirror and saw you than fainted and hit her head." Slash mocked. Linda was red with fury. "Oh no, maybe she looked in your underwear drawer, that'd scare me enough!" Slash ridiculed again. Linda, thinking of a good comeback said,"Well how would you know?" But she forgot that Slash was the king of evil comebacks."I don't, but I bet Damian does!"  
  
But Slash had gone to far. Linda jumped on the table knife in hand and slashed Slash's shirt down the middle. Jam and Wendi pulled Linda off him, Linda screaming,"Watch your @$$ Slash!!!! @$$HOLE!!! ONE DAY, YOU'LL BE SORRY!!!!!!!!" Slash was still in shock. 


	4. May 30, 2030

Chapter 4: May 30, 2030  
  
  
The bell rang, last period before the long awaited lunch time. By now Nancy was in conniptions. This didn't help in class either. She was twitching and jumping at every loud sound. Her teacher Ms.Plumputter suggested a trip to the school nurse but, Nancy eye's twitched as she said,"No..Thanx...I'm.....Fine."  
  
  
Unexpectedly, the fire bell rang. The students looked up, the teacher looked up. Ms. Plumputter wondered,"Wait, today wasn't the fire drill..". The students weren't exactly filled in either. They were usually informed about fire drills. The first person to say anything was Slash,"What is going on?". Nancy turned away from slash tears dripping down her cheeks. They filed out of the classroom quietly. The only one who knew what was going on was Nancy.  
  
Nancy was putting the two and two together. She ran out of the single file line. She was lucky that the teacher didn't notice. She ran into the bathroom and waited for a while. She was scared, real scared. How would you feel if you knew your crush was gonna be murdered? She looked in the mirror. Tears were still flowing down her cheeks. She wiped her eyes, looked down at her hand, and then back at the mirror. She then knew, she had to go out their and give the assassin a taste of blonde attitude. She left the bathroom.  
  
  
Back at the field........  
"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16,17? Where's Linda, and Nancy?" Ms.Plumputter heard a voice behind her,"I know where one of them is...." The teacher turned around. "*Gasp*" A Person in black boots, pants, mittens, and a midnight shirt was standing in front of the class. The person was holding a pistol. Ms. Plumputter and her class switched to panic mode screaming and running in circles. The assassin pointed the gun up and shot. Everyone got quiet."Back to the wall, except you." the person pointed at slash. Slash lay on the ground. "I've seen you before, you're gonna pay for all the bull shit you've done. Slash thought,"What bull shit?" But he didn't have much time to think 'cause a figure was running up to him behind the assassin.  
  
  
Nancy was running, full speed. She leaped kicking blindly in the thin atmosphere. Everything was in slow motion. Then................WHAM!!! she hit the black one still kicking. She lifted up and did a back flip landing on the grass. No one knew who it was until she flipped her hair back. It was Nancy. Nobody had seen her like this a look in her eye was evil she wanted revenge. The assassin smiled and pulled a few punches. Nancy dodged. Black one kicked. Nancy dodged and pulled the assassin down.  
  
As the assassin got up Nancy ran over and bonked her head against the other head. Then jump kicked. The assassin fell over. Nancy then pulled a few punches, She was winning. After that break through Nancy went back to defense mode. Then to a tissy fit of kicks and punches again. The assassin pulled out a tiny blade and pointed it towards Nancy. Nancy smiled.  
  
As the assassin ran towards Nancy, the blonde began to back flip 5,6,7,8,9 times, the black one running after her. Then Nancy made a mistake. She flipped forward. As she landed, the assassin slashed her face. Nancy keeled over in pain. Then as Nancy attempted to get up, The assassin slashed Nancy's back.   
  
Nancy knocked the knife away. Felling proud, the assassin smirked. Nancy got up slowly. Then she ran towards the assassin and kicked her towards the Snowboard rack. Nancy looked even more pissed. The assassin picked up a Snowboard and took off. 


	5. The race of surprise

Chapter 5: The race of surprise  
  
  
Nancy picked up a Snowboard and raced off, no gear. She followed the path of the other racer. The snow was crisp and clear. The other students took off after her. Slash was among then but he was wondering, "Why'd Nancy do that for me?"  
  
Nancy followed the trail to sunny mountain. Where the assassin was waiting. The assassin got up and raced down the track. Nancy followed. They were speeding down the raceway. First jump the assassin did a trick and shot a parachute. Nancy shot it back but fell over. She biffed hard. The assassin had dodged it and sped past her. Nancy was bleeding but she got up and followed.   
  
The race ran on until, last jump. Nancy jumped up. So did the one in black. Nancy screamed bloody murder as she jumped as high as she could spinning and flipping. Everything was in slow motion again. She saw the assassin get smaller. The land got closer and closer. Nancy didn't know if this jump would cost her her life. She got closer. Ended doing her tricks. The class was watching in aw, especially slash. Suddenly she landed knocking snow everywhere. The assassin fell down, Nancy pinned her.   
  
She pulled off the hood. "*Gasp*" It was,"Linda????!!!!!! what, why did you do this!!!" Linda got up,"I did it *Pant* cause Slash doesn't like me, he likes you." Yet another "*Gasp*". Ms.Plumputter called the police. As they took Linda away Nancy walked towards slash.  
  
She was still breathing hard. "You......like me?". Slash looked at Nancy Her eyes were glistening. Slash couldn't think of anything to do or say. They just stood there. Slash thought," well, here goes nothin'". He reached out and touched Nancy's face. She was looking away thinking,"Was that the right thing to say?" but then she felt Slash's warm hand on her cheek. She closed her eyes as they drew closer. They kissed.   
  
Nancy and Slash just stood their kissing. As they slowly pulled away, Nancy said,"you still haven't answered my question." Blonde moment. Slash hugged her. "God he's warm" Nancy thought. Slash whispered in her ear, "Yes."Nancy felt like she was going to explode. They were both crying with joy. Everybody walked home away from the scene. Slash and Nancy stayed behind, arms around each other walking to their home.  
  
  
P.S. Nancy and slash both got locks on their doors that had secret passwords that only they knew just in case......  
  
P.P.S. . Linda got sent to juvenile hall and is still in custody today.  
  
P.P.P.S. Nancy stopped having nightmares and peacefully dreams on. 


End file.
